


The Best Parts of Loving You

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, Distractions, Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry worships the Reader, Harry's POV, Love, One Shot, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’re supposed to be working on your thesis, and Harry’s supposed to be developing his next innovative piece of tech… but you get distracted (and playful) and tempt Harry into taking a shared break.





	The Best Parts of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is different from what I normally do - it’s entirely in Harry’s perspective! central_city_meta_pocalypse and I had the most fun ever writing in his POV when we wrote "Rewrite the Stars together", so I wanted to do more of that. I really hope you like this one :)

Her voice snapped me out of my attention to the intricate details on this new piece of tech for the company.

“Harry?” Her voice was honey-like, smooth and running deliciously through my head as if she wanted something. I knew the tone well.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” I replied, looking at her, then back to finish screwing in this bolt with its last few twists.

“I think I need help,” she said. My lips turned up at her words. If there was one thing my fiancée didn’t need, it was help. (Y/N) was working on her thesis on her hideously outdated laptop opposite me at my desk. She claimed she wanted company while she did so, and I was happy to oblige. We often worked together, separately, on our respective endeavours. It was one of my favourite things.

“I highly doubt that, my dear, but what do you need help with?”

“I need help taking off my clothes.”

The screwdriver fell out of my hand and clanged on my office’s floor. I lifted my head to meet her eyes - tempting and hungry.

“You do?”

“Mhm,” (Y/N) hummed. Silky and melodious.

“But your thesis?” I said inarticulately.

“I can’t concentrate when all I can think about is your body against mine.”

I’m sure this was partly true. She was notorious for becoming distracted (honestly, an endearing quality I found quite, well,  _cute_  would be the most accurate word). And when (Y/N) got like this, in one of her ‘moods,’ there was only one thing she could think about.

“Oh, um, well, try to. Concentrate, I mean. You’ll thank yourself later when you win the Nobel Prize.”

I had to ignore her come-ons for her benefit. How in the Multiverse would she be able to finish her good work otherwise? I picked up my tool from the ground and went back to working on the Extrapolator.

_Oh no, she’s getting up. She’s on the move._

(Y/N) walked around my desk to stand behind my chair.

“Are you saying you don’t want to take my clothes off?” Her warm and slender fingers ran themselves through my hair. My synapses fired with pleasure, and I was certain I had somehow become a mere canine - indulging in the way she touched me. Her massaging hands wandered down to my shoulders and unknowingly released a lot of the tension that had built up in my muscles.

“N-no, that’s not what I’m saying,” I clarified with an accidental stutter. (Y/N)’s hands ran down my arms, squeezing my biceps before feeling up my chest. I hadn’t realized how much I craved her touch. We’d been so occupied with our respective works as of late, so there hadn’t been much time to,  _you know_.

“So you do?” her voice floated quietly into my ear. “You want me naked on your desk?”

I gave a nervous laugh. Even after all our time together, even though we were engaged, she still made me nervous.

But in the absolute best way, naturally.

“I didn’t say that either.”

_But now I do want that._

I took her hands in mine to stop the glorious caress of her hands. “This is for your own good, (Y/N). No matter how much...” I trailed off.

“Finish that sentence, Hare,” she ordered me. I swallowed.

“No matter how much I want that, too.” She moved in front of me where I sat and proceeded to lower herself onto my lap. Her hips wiggled mischievously, creating a rousing feeling within me - more so than before, anyway.

“You want it, huh?” (Y/N) asked. She started to undo her pure white blouse, button by button, at a painfully unhurried pace until it dropped to the floor.

“You’re not going to... to tempt me.” My voice betrayed my attempt at being resolute.

“Oh no? Not if I do this?” She bent down, her gorgeous breasts just below my line of vision, and nibbled on my earlobe. I exhaled shakily. I tried to adjust myself in my pants, but (Y/N) caught on.

“Or this?”

Her hand snaked down to rub me through my pants. I felt myself grow at her touch. My head tilted back, eyes closed, and I stifled a groan.

“Well, then,” she said, backing off of me, “I guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.”

That’s when (Y/N) got up, turned around and ever so carefully - an intentional slowness - shimmied down her skirt. She peeked over her shoulder to watch my reaction (I was certain it was something she was thrilled by, thanks to her smile), then hopped up on my desk. Her fingers glided up her bare thigh, and up to the hem of her black lace panties. I half-thought she’d worn that pair on purpose, as she knew those were my favourite pair she wore, but I said  _half-thought_ because the other half of my brain was spiralling out of control. I watched her hand cup herself under the fabric. Her little sound of pleasure at having her fingers toy with herself only heightened my arousal.

That should be me. That should be  _me_  eliciting those incredible noises.

(Y/N) looked at me through her lashes, mouth open and inviting. She laughed and worked herself even more.

Fuck.

That was it.

I stood up swiftly and kissed those soft pink lips of hers, my hand gripping her wrist.

“I give,” I conceded breathily.

“Yeah, you do.”

I kissed (Y/N) again, and I was positive she could feel my smile on her lips. Replacing her hand with mine, I felt her between her legs. Good God, the way she glossed up my fingers… I imagined being inside her, feeling the same perfect slickness surrounding me. Maybe she sensed my train of thought because (Y/N) now worked at my belt and zipper.

“Seems to me you’ll go to any length to distract yourself from work,” I noted.

“You’re only figuring this out now?” she teased. “And you’ve known me how long?”

My chuckle turned into a groan when she wrapped her perfect hand around me and gave me a gentle squeeze. She pulled me out from my confines and licked her lips.

I pulled her panties down her legs, and she scooted closer to me on the desktop, enveloping her legs around my hips. I let my hands fall to her waist.

“Distract me good, baby,” she breathed out.

Pressing my pelvis forward, I slicked myself up with her arousal. She hummed in contentment, eyes fluttering. I rested at her entrance a moment and made sure to steady my gaze on her beautiful face to witness her expression the moment I entered her.

Now,  _that_  had to be my favourite part.

(Y/N) gasped with widened and lustful eyes. I, in turn, made a low and guttural noise at the feel of her tight accommodation. She felt like home.

I took her lips in mine again and pushed further inside her wet heat. My tongue greeted hers happily. Her hand met my cheek.

“Harrison,  _yes_.” She elongated the affirmation in a moan. By now, I knew her body like my own, Maybe better than my own. I knew what made her tick and gasp and pant and lose herself. Each push into her felt better than the last.

“Keep going,” she ushered greedily, “yes, just like that, baby.”

My mouth trailed away from hers, along her jaw, and onto her neck. (Y/N) loved it when I paid attention to this spot. I felt the pulse at her throat against my lips. She whined when I sucked at the area and continued to thrust into her, quicker now.

I was certain nothing gave me greater pleasure in all the Multiverse than knowing and hearing how much pleasure I could give her.

I brought a hand down in front of us to flick my thumb over her bundle of nerves. (Y/N)’s moans were short in length but not in quantity. She swore. She always did in the heat of passion. I loved that part, as well.

“I’m close,” I confessed.

“Me too,” she panted.

While one of (Y/N)’s hands rested behind her on the desk for stability, the other brought my face to hers. Not for a kiss, but close enough so that we shared the same breath. Her walls constricted around me in a perfect tightness that would always bring me to my knees.

“You’re so beautiful,” I professed before I saw the light.

I think she saw the same light behind her eyes.

We shuddered together, and I lost myself inside her. To her. Everything.

The sounds we made in unison were music and I loved that part too.

We came down from our highs and (Y/N) held onto my arms for balance. When she sighed, I smiled again. She returned it.

“I love you,” I said, looking at her and feeling so much.

“And I love you.” I couldn’t distinguish whether her cheeks were pink from blushing or from the exhilarating release of exhibiting our love.

After a lingering moment, (Y/N) picked her clothes up off the floor. Then, she stepped up on her toes to kiss me chastely - a stark contrast to the act we’d just committed at my desk.

“Back to work, hot stuff,” she said with a wink.

_That’s my future wife, and I am hopelessly in love with her._


End file.
